That Damned Harmonica
by Encrypted Pseudonym
Summary: Yamato is angsting. Jyou finds it annoying. YamatoJyou oneshot.


**Authors Note:** Ok so this is my first ever Digimon fic so be nice folkles. The writing style is loosely similar to Tom Holt, who's books I've just started reading and he totally rawks!

**Summary:** Yamato is angsting. Jyou finds it annoying. Yamato/Jyou oneshot.

**Warnings:** This contains slash or M/M stuff. If you don't like it please don't read it then tell me it sucks because it's morally, ethically, biologically wrong etc. Just don't read it; it saves us both a lot of hassle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Digimon. If I did I'd be rich so I could buy a new pair of converse. Everyday. For the rest of my life.

* * *

The Digital World was, for once, relatively quiet. There were no out of control digimon storming about; squishing the smaller digimon and ruining the scenery. There were no evil masterminds trying to take over the world, both of them. And most of the Digidestined were back home in the real world, eating take-out pizza. Or at least trying not to be sick as they watched their digimon counterparts inhale the 'cheese and tomato take-out delight' as Daisuke called it. 

That left Yamato and Jyou. Yamato had been in another fight with Taichi. For close friends they seemed to beat the crap out of each other an awful lot. Yamato was getting a black eye. But it was ok, because Taichi had a bloody nose; so they were even.

Jyou had followed Yamato into the Digital World with a promise to the others that he would call them if Yamato passed out from concussion or his internal angst rendered him unconscious. Whichever came first.

They were sitting on a small hill that overlooked a field of microwaves. If you watched and listened carefully every so often there would be a 'bing' and the door of a microwave would pop open. Jyou spent an entertaining first five minutes trying to predict which microwave-oven would go off next. Once this activity got too mind numbingly boring he moved on to listing all 206 bones in the human body, in Latin and everything. He gave up somewhere around the clavicle, which was a shame really because the bones of the arm and wrist are some of the most interesting ones.

Jyou risked a glance over at Yamato. The broody blonde was staring out into the distance as he absentmindedly tore handfuls of grass out of the ground.

"This is nice…" Jyou said, tentatively breaking the silence between them, before he went crazy and screamed. "… Peaceful."

"Hmm…" Yamato replied, rather noncommittally. Well, it was a start.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jyou offered in a slightly desperate tone.

"About what?" Jyou could have jumped for joy; a two word answer! They were getting somewhere.

"The Taichi thing."

"No." Yamato said flatly, tossing a couple of clumps of grass down the slope.

"Oh." Jyou sat back, rather deflated.

After a while Yamato pulled out his harmonica and started to play. Jyou couldn't help but admire the spiky haired teen. He had a talent for brooding. All Jyou's complaining was nothing in comparison.

The soulful tune, floating over from Yamato, was beginning to get on Jyou's nerves. Couldn't Yamato just hurry up and get over it? If there was any pizza left it would be cold by now and Jyou had only managed a couple of bites of his first slice before the fight over the pepperoni meat feast had broken out.

Jyou was hungry and the grass was making his hay fever play up. He sniffed for effect. Plus he'd read this really interesting article in a medical journal he subscribed to about the dangers of radiation from microwaves. Surely sitting in a field of them was bad for his health. At the very least his children were going to be born with two heads or something.

_Yamato had better be grateful. _Jyou thought sullenly and glared over at the blonde teen. He had his eyes shut and was still playing that damned harmonica, completely oblivious to Jyou's discomfort.

"Would you stop that!" Jyou snapped finally. Yamato took the harmonica away from his mouth looking slightly startled. Usually people told him what an artful, lost soul he was.

"Make me!" Was all Yamato could think of to say in response. Jyou was so ticked off by this point that he didn't think about the fact that this was the guy who had just given Taichi a bloody nose. Instead all he could think about was getting his hands on that harmonica and exacting revenge on it. Preferably by putting it in a microwave so it exploded.

He stormed over to Yamato and knelt in front of him with every intention of snatching the harmonica from his grasp. Yamato suddenly realised what was about to happen and hid it behind his back. Jyou leaned forwards to try and reach it.

They were nose to nose.

When Jyou realised this his attention abruptly switched from the elusive instrument to the slightly out of focus face before him.

"Well." Yamato said, with a smug grin. "I never knew you had it in you Kido." He raised a singly blonde brow suggestively. Jyou blushed a shade of scarlet so bright he would have made post-boxes jealous.

"What?" He tried to say, but it came out as a breathy whisper of the word.

Jyou wasn't sure who made the next move, but somehow, suddenly, they were kissing. He felt Yamato's arms snake round his neck, one hand still clutching that damned harmonica. Jyou's own hands were in the blonde's hair, fingers running between the soft strands. Yamato's lips moved against his, a searing kiss that was all teeth and tongues and heat.

When they finally broke apart Jyou's lungs were burning for oxygen. He panted and as he got his breath back the silence fell between them again. Jyou hated the silence, it made him uncomfortable.

"Look what you made me do!" He protested, standing up and suddenly feeling very nervous. "I have grass stains on the knees of my trousers. They're hell to get out you know, even a lemon juice and vinegar scrub doesn't shift them." He babbled. Yamato stood up as well. He was smirking.

"This is serious!" Jyou sneezed, which totally eliminated any gravity of the situation. "Look, see! Now my hay fever is acting up."

"Jyou, shut up." Yamato told him simply. Jyou looked slightly startled; he had just been working up to a good moan. Usually people couldn't him to stop once he got going.

"Make me!" Was all that Jyou could think of to say in response. He raised a single brow suggestively.

* * *

What did y'all think? Please tell me in a review. It would make me very, very happy! 


End file.
